


Brotherhood

by Rmbz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmbz/pseuds/Rmbz
Summary: The growth of the Batfamily





	Brotherhood

When Dick Grayson was six he was lonely. Sure he had Bruce and Alfred but neither were very social. At school he was the strange circus freak genius who Bruce Wayne had so kindly taken in. He was teased and isolated. Robin was a bit of an escape, he could go out, be free, and take down villains, but there still wasn’t anyone to play with. 

The years went by and Dick turned nine. Shortly thereafter Bruce adopted a new boy a cute little two year old named Jason Todd. At first Dick saw him as his replacement, but then he realized that Bruce spent just as much time with Jason as he did with Dick. This comforted Dick, at least until he realized that the small amount of time Dick got was nowhere near enough time for a two year old. So Dick became Jason’s primary caretaker. He fed him, bathed him, played with him, and taught him to walk and talk. Jason loved Dick, and Dick loved Jason. Dick wasn’t so lonely.

On Dicks twelfth birthday he got another brother a four year old called Tim Drake. At first Jason was wary of the new boy who might steal his brothers heart, but then one day while the three were playing, Tim smiled. It was the first time either of the older two had seen Tim smile. Dick was ecstatic and pulled Tim into a hug. Jason just smiled at Tim, who was peering at him from over Dicks shoulder. It was at that moment that Dick decided he would always be there for his brothers, no matter what happened. 

Four years later, and Dick was sixteen. He was thinking about giving robin to Jason who was nine and was clamoring to be allowed to fight crime. Eight year old Tim was more than content to sit in the cave and help from behind the scenes. Bruce had taken Dick out on patrol when Talia had shown up carrying a bundle. Apparently she and Bruce had a son who she had been planning on raising. However Talia wasn’t exactly very good at being maternal and so after four years had given up. She brought the boy who she had named Damian to bruce knowing of his penchant for adopting children in need. Bruce seemed unsure so Dick stepped up and took the bundle declaring that of course Bruce would take Damian. Damian was not a happy child, always throwing fits and being stubborn. Eventually though, Dick managed to get close to him.   
Dick would comfort Damian after nightmares and allow him to crawl into his bed. The others didn’t have as much luck. Jason soon got fed up with the small nuisance who took up some of his time with Dick. Tim kept trying despite the fact that he was clearly Damians least favorite. 

Damian only warmed up to the others after a night where Dick had gotten hurt. It wasn’t actually all that bad, but it certainly looked bad. Damian had a nightmare that night in which Dick hadn't accepted him that night on the roof and he had been left in an alley all alone. Sniffling he made his way to Dicks room. Once there he told Dick of his nightmare and slipped under the covers to spend the night. An hour later the two were awakened by a hesitant know on the door. It was Tim who hadn’t been able to sleep due to anxiety about Dick. He too was invited to stay the night in his big brothers bed. Later the door opened again and Jason stalked in, got in the bed, and hugged Dick tight before going to sleep. The next day the younger three woke up in bed without Dick. They left the room silently, but from that moment on Damian was a lot friendlier to the other two.


End file.
